


World's biggest food fight in a teensy weensy café

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, La Tomatina, M/M, spanish grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Juan Grantaire misses home.Enjolras hates being messy, especially when Grantaire initiates it. But he sighs and picks up a tomato. He was going to recreate La Tomatina to make Grantaire happy. He was only going to make a mess this one time.(La Tomatina is a food fight festival held in the town of Buñol, near to Valencia in Spain where they throw tomatoes at each other. It is known as the ‘World’s biggest food fight’.)
Relationships: Enjolras & Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	World's biggest food fight in a teensy weensy café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Butter_Churner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Only I Could Be Yours (And You Could Be Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615283) by [A_Butter_Churner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner). 



> For A_Butter_Churner ‘cause you make me goddamn happy with your kind words. Here’s comedy for ya!  
> Also I wrote this because I felt guilty that you gifted me a multi chapter fic while I only gave you a one shot which I thought mine wasn't as half as funny. So here's the other half xd Also I love your writing
> 
> Note: "Tío" is used as "bro".  
> "Vale" is "okay".  
> "Por supuesto" is "of course".

August was rolling up soon and Juan Grantaire was flat out broke, meaning he was unable to purchase even the cheapest ticket to go to Spain. He couldn’t even afford enough fuel to drive north. Or even a mile at best. Others would normally chip in but they also had plans to visit their home countries or towns. Due to this, Grantaire was all alone. Well, almost. Enjolras was from Paris, so he didn’t have to move. So Grantaire was alone, and so was Enjolras. They were alone together.

On Mondays, Musain closed, and that was usually the time when Les Amis would discuss their political beliefs. Since all of them were gone, the Musain was as quiet as ever. Sometimes Enjolras would visit the Café with his spare keys and roam around just to hear his lone footsteps. It was calming, especially in comparison to the loud chatters and drunken shoutings from Juan. He smiled to himself thinking about him. Then as if he was dramatically betrayed, Enjolras gasped at himself for thinking about him.

On an empty chair, he sat and looked around. It was so quiet. He sighed as he knew what he was going to do. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number he was too familiar with.  
Éponine was quick to pick up, as always, “‘Sup Enj?”  
Enjolras sniffed as he shuffled in his seat, “Hi, ‘Ponine… Listen, you have a ‘guy’ for everything, right?”  
“You mean business partners?”  
“I mean people you threaten to do things for you.”  
“Same thing.”  
“Yeah, um, do you know a ‘guy’ who has A LOT of tomatoes?”  
Éponine emphasised her thinking, “Hmmmm,” She began to giggle, “Yeah, I know sum.”  
“Great.” Enjolras grinned, hating the fact that he was doing so.  
On the other end, Éponine didn’t question anything. Watching Les Amis do things any day held the equivalence to trying to understand reality while being really, really, high. So she just ended the call after arranging to send a 'guy' to give him a boat load of tomatoes.

Anyway, the thing was, Enjolras always looked like he knew what he was doing- that was how he was elected as the leader of Les Amis. But in reality he was as clueless of his own motivation as Marius was. As of right now, Enjolras was shaking, unsure if he was actually going to pull off what he intended.

The next day, he wanted to scream into the pillow void. He was being so stupid. However when he opened his front door, he bumped his head on wooden crates of tomato, all stacked up high. It was too late. If he backed out now, he would be eating nothing but tomato soup, tomato ketchup, and a bunch of Italian foods non-stop.  
Enjolras leaned sideways to see if there were anyone standing behind him, wanting to get paid for their delivery. Somehow there was none. There was not even a faintest belief that Éponine paid the person who brought him the tomatoes.

Enjolras rubbed the nape of his neck. “I can do this.”  
One by one, he brought the crates in. Trying to be efficient with time, he put his call to Grantaire on speaker to tell him about their plans. “Hey, Juan, Are you free on Monday?”  
There was a slight hesitation which made Enjolras’ mind be attacked with doubts. “Tío, are you shitting right now? Why are you in so much pain when you’re speaking to me?”  
“What?” Enjolras grunted as he lifted another crate, “Ah, point taken!” He gently let down the crate so it wouldn’t make a sound. “Can you bring protection gear? Wait that’s not a normal thing to ask…”  
“Protection?” Grantaire scoffed over the phone, “What are we going to do? Did you finally agree to my--”  
“No! I meant goggles and that sort of thing.” Enjolras just wanted to dig himself a hole at this point.  
“Uh-huh,” Grantaire laughed, “I don’t have any money, remember?”  
Enjolras put his hands on his waist, “Do you have swim goggles?”  
“Yeah…?”  
“Bring that.  
“And where are we meeting again?”  
“Musain.”  
“You see the illogicalness of this, no?”  
“Juan,” Enjolras tilted his head, “Porfa?” Please? If one could look at the success rate in Enjolras convincing Grantaire, it usually involved speaking in little Spanish. It was like a cheat code in their arguments.  
Grantaire sighed over the phone but Enjolras could still hear his smile, “Por supuesto. You know I'd never say no to whatever you--”  
“Okay!” Enjolras cut him off before he said anything inappropriate. “Thanks, I’ll see you then.”  
“Vale, just don’t call me from your toilet again.”  
“I’m not--”  
“Bye!” He hung up.

Sighing, Enjolras turned to see one last crate outside. Unwillingly, he began to smile just to slap himself out of it. No. This was a friend thing. Strictly platonic, wet fight with his friend. Enjolras just wanted to crawl away, already embarrassed about what was going to happen.

So, Monday rolled around again, and Enjolras was so nervous he slept in the Musain on Sunday, in order to avoid any accidental encounter with Grantaire on the way there. Even though Grantaire lived in an opposite direction… Just in case.

Like a shop owner, Enjolras unlocked the door, and like a rabid fan, Grantaire leapt out of nowhere to press his face against the glass. Automatically Enjolras laughed, his hand on his stomach. It seemed Grantaire was very satisfied with himself for being able to make him happy- it was rare when they were in their political zone, so it was always a delight to see Enjolras beam. More than usual anyway.

Grantaire marched in and pulled out his swim goggles and laughed, “Okay, Enjy, what’s this about and why does it smell so weird here?”  
Enjolras smiled as he led him by the hand to the kitchen. And dear Hugo were there so many tomatoes.  
Immediately Grantaire began to cackle, “¿Qué está pasando?” He repeated himself in English as he spoke in his native language since he had no filter, “Perdón, what’s happening?”  
“I’m going to recreate La Tomatina,” He cocked his head, “Actually we’re going to recreate La Tomatina.”  
“¿Qué dijiste?” What did you say? Grantaire definitely seemed taken back.  
“Since you miss your home, I decided to bring your home to you…” Enjolras scrunched up his face, “Which now that I said it aloud doesn’t make sense…”  
“No, no, no, Enj. I love it.” He pressed his hand against his, holding it tight. “Vamos. Let’s throw tomatoes at each other.” He winked as he whipped out his swim goggles again and wore them.  
Enjolras followed.

They tipped over furniture as if they were starting a revolution so they had something to hide behind. “Okay,” Enjolras split the ammo, and by ammo it was just tomatoes. “May the force be with you.” he said.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Grantaire grinned mainly because he still couldn’t believe this was happening.  
Surprised by Juan’s lack of knowledge of Star Wars, he felt the need to introduce him to it. “Well, now I have a date idea.”  
Grantaire’s expression dropped. Did he just ask him out? “Enj did you--?”  
Due to sheer panic, Enjolras threw a tomato at his torso.  
Grantaire paused for a moment before a smile grew on his face as he reached for a tomato and threw it at Enjolras who was running away.

Just like that, tomatoes were thrown everywhere. One time, Grantaire was able to deflect a tomato by throwing another tomato at it. The proudest moment in his life.

By the end of intense hours of pure childishness, the Musain was red with tomato juice. When they ran out of tomatoes, they surrendered as if they were in a war movie and hugged it out, which made a squishing noise which consequently made Grantaire laugh.  
“Okay, okay,” Enjolras pulled away, “We have to clean up now.”  
“Me too?” Grantaire rolled his eyes jokingly.  
Enjolras smiled as he walked away to get the cleaning equipment.  
“Hey?” Grantaire called out.  
“Yeah?” Enjolras glanced back.  
“I had a really great time today. Thank you.”  
Enjolras smiled at him and shrugged, pretending he didn't pull out his hair in stress in case Grantaire didn't like his plan.

Even when Grantaire was cleaning up- which he hated, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. This was his second best day he ever had, right after the day of his birth.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Spain, Spanish culture, and their history along with other Spanish-speaking countries (what can I say, I studied them for a reason). Unfortunately for me there’s hardly any Spanish characters I know. Fortunately for me, Les Amis are often depicted as racially diverse in the fandom so Grantaire is Spanish now :)
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> Gracias por leer


End file.
